Daytime Star
by tycchoice
Summary: this is an idea of what happens after breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unfortunatley, they all go to their respectful owners**

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward and I walked back home from our cottage swinging Renesmee lightly between our arms. As we walked in Rosalie was the first to greet us, well Renesmee actually.

"Nessie!" Exclaimed Rosalie as she gave me and Edward a small smile and she walked to the pale sofa.

"So do you guys really think its over?" Emmett asked warily

Alice growled

"Chill Alice, I know you said everything was good but c'mon the Voltouri are know for surprises and unexpected visits" Emmett said. What Emmett was saying is true and its alittle bit scary. Its good to know I can help protect my family from Jane, Alec, Aro, and any other mental powered vampires they may have. What if they _attacked _this time? would I be ready? Did I train enough with Emmett?

Jasper must have felt my uneasiness because he came and put his hand on my shoulder and a wave of calm filled the room.

" I think we should trust Alice" Jasper stated glancing at me once from the corner of his eye" The voltouri can't be planning anything since we haven't done anything wrong"

"Lets just trust Alice for now, but I think we should go buy presents for the other covens that witnessed for us" Esme Said. Carlisle smiled at his wifes compassion.

" and then go on a celebration hunting spree?" Jasper asked

"Guys I really feel like a bitch is near" Emmett growled

"You must be feeling blondie's personality" Jacob said laughing as he walked in from the back door.

"Jacob don't be rude" I said but I was trying not to laugh myself and from the corner of my eyes I could see Jasper and Edward doing the same.

"You stupid smelly dog" Rosalie growled. Emmett put his hand on her shoulder

"Bella I can tell that your worried about this. Everything is-" Alice slowly stopped talking and stared at nothing." is ok..for now" I saw Alice quickly glance at Edward from the corner of her eye and he nodded." Bella will you go shopping with me and Rosalie in Olympia?"

I groaned" Alice you know I hate shopping!"

"LOOk at you! You need me! Renesmee can come too." Alice begged. Rosalie had walked to alice's porshe already.

"Fine but I'll hate every second of it!" I growled

"Thats the spirit!"Alice smiled. I almost did too, we said the same thing before my birthday party. I rolled my eyes instead and went with Alice to her porshe, and then we left.

**Edward's POV**

" Well Carlisle and I are going to go buy presents, anyone of you boys want to come?" Esme asked

Esme always so kind" No thanks I think we will go hunting" Jasper explained. Esme smiled and left with carlisle in his Mercedes.

"Edward what did Alice see?" Emmett asked. Jasper was curious too.

" I don't know, someone is not deciding so Alice won't see" I explained

" Ok So look out for anything suspicious" Jasper stated, he was in Military mode now that it comes to jumped across the river behind our house and into the woods to hunt.

I heard something, and I could tell Emmett and Jasper did too. We turned around to see and tiny blonde Vampire dressed in black in front of us.

"Jane?" Jasper asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all go to their owners**

**Ok So i'll write this chapter and then chapter 3 until I get reviews telling me if this story is good or not, and Fan fiction messed up my last story**

_" Ok So look out for anything suspicious" Jasper stated, he was in Military mode now that it comes to jumped across the river behind our house and into the woods to hunt._

**It originally said "**_**He was in military mode now that it came to Alice. We jumped across the river behind our house and into the woods to hunt"**_

**Ok so on to the story**

"Jane?" Jasper asked. Jane walked forward slowly with crimson red eyes. So she has fed recently.

" I'm not here to destroy you" Jane said, smiling at the idea" I was sent from Aro to give you Cullens an apology from the volturi." The smile slide away. I didn't trust her, it was strange for her to be here alone.

"_Why did Aro choose ME to do this. I hate the stupid weird cullens, Its even worse he made me come alone to show we ment peace." _Jane thought. Ah, so they really were apologizing

"Tell Aro thank you, and we send our regards" I said. I didn't accept the apology since what he has done was too far.

"Leave now" Emmett said. Jane's eyes narrowed and she nodded once and left

"Thats strange that the volturi would do this" Jasper stated. Yes it is very strange considering they wanted to take something very precious from me. My Bella, I growled.

" Theres nothing worse then when Aro is considerate"I said. Emmett suggested that we continue our interupted hunting. After a few lions and some bears we headed back to the house, the others were already back. As soon as we walked in everyone looked curious

" Edward I saw Jane in the woods, but that was it. What happened?" Alice asked basically hovering me.

"Jane said Aro sent her to apologize. I read more from her thoughts, Aro sent her alone to try to seem like he ment it" I explained

**Bella's POV**

After hearing this I walked over to Edward with Renesmee in my arms and held his smiled down at me.

"So should we do some investigation just to feel sure?"Carlisle asked

" Hell yes, I don't want to have to think about them everyday." Emmett said. Jaocb yawned, I had forgotten that he had stayed in the corner while we were out, and he was just waking up

"Whats going on?" Jacob asked stretching

" We think the Volturi are planning something, so we are going on patrol for a few days." Edward explained" Jacob could you keep Renesmee until we get back? We'll all feel better if we knew Renesmee was utterly safe."

"Uh yeah, sure sure"Jacob answered as he walked over to me with his arms out. I placed Renesmee in his arms and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" Don't get your stink on her dog" Rosalie said angrily

"Hey Rosalie, a blonde and brunette are falling from a building who gets to the ground first? The brunette because the blonde would have to stop and ask for directions" Jacob joked. We all laughed alittle except rosalie who growled and went outside.

"We will be back to pick up Nessie in a few days Jacob" Carlisle said

" Thank you Jacob" Esme said. We all left to go on our patrols

**Jacob's POV**

After the cullens left I took Renesmee home to my place, snuggled close to my chest. We had the Clearwaters over, but i'm sure my dad won't was the first person I saw when I walked in. We had been getting along lately, because of what happened in the past about the separate packs. I sat Renesmee down on the couch and I got questioning looks and I explained the situation to them.

" Well Jacob...Sue,Seth and I are going to go for a walk, well technically I will be riding" Billy said gesturing to his wheelchair" Leah doesn't want to go but Sam and the pack called for you Jacob"My dad said as he, Sue, and Seth left through the front who was going to watch renesmee?

"Leah, can you watch Nessie while I go see what Sam wants?"I asked already knowing her answer

"NO!" Leah spat" I am not watching this daughter of a leech!"

"LEAH CUT THAT OUT" I yelled angrily"Shes-"

"Please?" Breathed a soft voice. We both looked over to see it was Renesmee.

"Please Leah?" Renesmee asked. Leah flinched when Nessie said her name.

"Fine" Leah said"But you better hurry up Jacob"I said thanks and ran out the door.

**Renesmee's POV**

I sat in the living room quietly with Leah who basically glared at me, I just want to be her friend.

" So your half vampire and half human?" Leah asked

"yes"

"And you don't hunt humans either?"

"No"

"That figures. If you did we'd have to take you down, but thats what vampires are supposed to do. They are supposed to hunt humans and drink their blood. I bet if you did you'd make your bloodsucking mother love you more, since this is the future she wanted anyways. She wanted to be a leech." I just looked down and thought about what Leah said. Maybe I should hunt a human?..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of thes characters, they go to their owners**

**OMG FAN FICTION KEEPS MESSING UP MY STORIES!**

**in chapter 2 Leah was the 1st person Jacob saw when he walked in his house**

**geez ^_^ Oh yeah and I won't be updating until I get some reviews on how the story actually is, I mean I don't want to sit here and continue a story nobody likes.**

**Story time**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

should I hunt a human? if it will get Leah to like me I think I will. Of course I can't decide because auntie Alice will see and I want to surprise them. I'll have to wait until Leah goes to sleep, but I was getting sleepy myself.

After an hour She finally did and I managed to sneak out the front door and around the

back to the woods. I didn't really see any people so i'd have to go somewhere

else.I went to La Push beach and saw a couple sitting in the sand.I still wonder

if this is the right thing, I don't want to hurt anybody. But Leah says it could

make my mother love me more, I'd do anything for my mommy. I danced over to

the couple and the woman looked at me

"Aw Nathan look" The woman said slapping his arm" Honey are you lost?" I just

stood there and smiled

"Miranda do you think shes ok?" Nathan asked her" Are you ok? whats your name?"

I pretended to want to hug the woman Miranda

" Oh" she breathed and she hugged me.

I bite her neck. To hear her scream was terrifying and heart breaking ,The guy just the same.

**BELLA'S POV**

We are in the forest behind our house, and I was holding Edward's hand.

"Ok so are we going to check around here? Is this where you saw Jane?" Esme asked

"Yes, Alice and I will check the clearing" Jasper said as Alice danced over to his side

" Bella you and Edward should check through the woods. Emmett and Rosalie, you should check out forks..and Bella's father's house, Esme and Carlisle you should check the place where Edward camped out with Bella during the newborn battle."Jasper stated

" I think Rosalie and I would do better checking out my bedroom" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked his head. Edward chuckled and Esme made a face.

"No time for jokes Emmett this is serious, so lets start on our patrol." Carlise said

" I wasn't joking but ok" Emmett said as he and Rosalie ran to forks. Next Alice and Jasper ran through to the clearing, followed by Carlisle and Esme going to our camping spot.

"Ready love?" Edward asked me. If I still had a heart it would be pounding

"Yeah" I said smiling at him. We searched hand in hand through the woods for about 30 minutes.

"How do you think Renesmee's doing?" I asked making small talk

" Shes fine I suppose, Do you think we could stop by La Push and search that area?" Edward asked

"Are you allowed to be over there?

" Well we should be, considering Jacob Black is always at our house"

" Then on to LA Push!"

Edward laughed and put me on his back and we ran through the forest and came out on La push beach. And what we saw confused us,stunned us.

We saw two dead human bodies on the beach

I gasp and Edward was rigid

" Do you think the volturi had anything to do with this?"I asked

" I don't know, the scent is strange, its washed away alittle, it happened last night." Edward said" Theres also a scent of a human here, That person must have found the bodies but done nothing about it. Because the scent over them is NOT a regular human smell"

" Should we leave this here?"

"I'm not sure, Lets just go by Jacob's and hear how Nessie is" Edward replied. We walked to Jacob's and Edward was reading Nessie and Jacob's tired minds. According to Edward Renesmee was up playing with a sleeping Jacob's hand. After that we went back home and Carlisle, Esme,Rosalie, and Emmett were already there and Alice and Jasper came in the same time me and Edward was reading the news paper.

"Have any of you heard of this?" Carlisle asked handing the news paper around

" Bella and I have" Edward said. It was the story about the murder on the beach, apparently they want people away from the beach for a while and they are about to clean up the bodies." After we looked through the area we were on La Push beach and we saw the bodies, I didn't understand the scent, but it didn't smell like a human." We stayed talking about the situation until 8:00 pm when we decided to take a break.

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I waited until everyone was asleep again then snuck out. I went to the beach again where I found six teenage girls. I walked up to them and they all cooed over me. I pulled the hug trick and bite them, but I ended their pain quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO CHARACTERS THEY GO TO THEIR OWNERS**

**Ok so guys I have TONS of hits and visitors and a few favorites but barely any reviews. I will keep writing chapters because I couldn't tear myself away, I could not wait to start writig again. :) But it would be nice to get reviews and thank you to Nannah Andrade :)**

**BELLA'S POV**

We sat in the living room reading the paper and watching the news about all these strange killings. We don't know if the Volturi is behind this but Jasper seems to think it was a vampire who is killing all these humans because as reported each person who was killed had a cresent mark left on there neck. So I guess we're all pretty sure its a vampire.

" But the Volturi?" Carlisle asked" The vampire doing this is breaking the laws, why would the volturi do this?"

" This situation seems similar to our newborn battle, but somethings different." Jasper stated. The wolves were all over this situation and they were NOT happy about vampires sneeking on their land, Jacob said they would be on the look out for that area.

" The smell seemed kind of different, but it was washed away so I couldn't really tell what it was" Edward said.

" I think we should check things out together as a family now, if there is a crazed vampire on the loose I don't want anybody getting hurt" Esme said. Motherly as always

" We'll head out tonight since that seems to be when this person is attacking. But whoever it is has to know about me because they keep not deciding and they are confusing my visions"Alice said

"Very well then" Carlisle said. He sounded tired, but of course not the sleepy tired. As we can not sleep..

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I had fun hanging out with Jacob today, We went hunting, he gave me piggy back rides and I dared him to eat weird combinations on food, then after that we played a board game called" Sorry " with Billy and I won 3 out of the 4 times we played. Jacob and his dad Billy just went to sleep after that and I snuck out again and started going to the beach again.

I thought about how many people I have killed, 8. and Human blood is very addicting, and I really would like some more. I then smelled wolf and they could not know about this so I turned around and ran through the woods and found two hikers. Why would these humans be in the woods this late at night? I did the usual and got my next meal.

**BELLA'S POV**

We all sat i turmoil in the living room

" How the hell did they get past US and the wolves? Emmett exclaimed

" There are Police officers everywhere" I said. Worrying about Charlie, Edward came over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Whatever it was out there was dangerous and I didn't want Charlie anywhere near it.

" Well I don't care at all. If it has nothing to do with us then why should we care? If it isn't the volturi doing this then they will take down whoever it is." Rosalie stated

"I agree, I think we should leave the situation alone for a while." Esme said

" Alright um, I'll call Jacob and tell him to bring Renesme back" I said. When I called he seemed alittle sad but he said ok. Before I knew it he was walking through the front door.

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle greeted him

"Hey Carlisle" Jacob responded as he grinned

"Nessie!" I ran and hugged her, and Rosalie did too after I took her away from Jacob,.

Jacob asked to stay over and we agreed as a thanks for watching Nessie. But I'm sure we would have agreed anyways, except for Rose.

**JANE'S POV ( surprise! XD)**

"Jane" Aro called. When I walked forward he kissed my lips

" I got another gift for Bella, could you run and give it to them?"Aro asked as he handed me a golden square box with a note on top

"Of course" I replied. Oh boy

" Have fun" Alec teased. I smacked his head

I decided to NOT decide to go to their house to catch them out of their little' innocent act' before I was on my way to the house. Why does Aro always choose ME to do things for these strange cullens? He knows how much I hate them! After a day I was there and I quietly walked forward to some trees near the river to hear them talking.

" We don't know who did it, but we think it COULD be the volturi, but why would they break their own rules? Thats very unlikely." Bella explained to Jacob, everyone else was listeing too.

" I did it" Renesmee said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY GO TO THEIR OWNERS

Story time

**JANES POV**

"I did it" Renesmee said

All I could do is run back and tell Aro and the guards.

**BELLA'S POV**

There were shocked looks everywhere

"What?" I gasped

"Nessie!"

"Renesmee!"

Just about everyone breathing out her name

"Why did you do this Nessie?" Edward asked obviously stressed. Jacob had a concerned look on his face

"Leah said it would make my momma love me more" Renesmee said. Leah? I growled

"WHAT?" Jacob exclaimed

"How could I have not seen this!"Alice said frustrated

"Nothing could make me love you more Renesmee, its not possible" I said and I gave her a hug

There was a loud knock on the door and I sensed wolf. Ironically when Carlisle opened it, it was Leah.

"Jacob maybe you start charging your phone once in a while but Billy wants you home, Sue cooked breakfast and then she is going to Charlie Swan's house to cook for him. " Leah explained

"Leah-" Jacob started but my loud growl inturrupted

"LEAH WHY WOULD YOU TELL RENESMEE TO HUNT HUMANS?" I yelled. Edward put restraining arms around my waist.

"I told her maybe her LEECH of a mother would be happy, I mean come on you wanted to be a bloodsucker and I thought you' be happy she was following the leech way" Leah said

Low growls errupted from everyone including the always sweet Esme.

"Watch yourself Leah" Edward growled. She has gone too far.

"Outside Leah" Jacob ordered

"Fine whatever Jacob. But remember before you started imprinting on this daughter of a leech you hated vampires too. they are the reason we are this jacob!" Leah exclaimed as she and Jacob started out the back door.

"THAT IS IT!" I yelled. I handed Renesmee to Rosalie ,got out of Edward's grip and lunged for Leah. As soon as she saw me she turned to her wolf form. I pushed her extremly hard against a tree and it snapped and fell over on top of her. By then the Cullens had ran over.

Leah got up and growled at me, pushing the fallen tree off of her. Leah charged at me and as she came closer i tried to jump to dodge her but she jumped too and scratched me across my stomach and I fell backwards. She was about to pounce when Jacob, in wolf form jumped in front of me along with Edward. I stood up and tried to shrug past Jacob and Edward to Leah, when Jasper put a hand on my neck with the other on my jaw and Emmett locked my hands together behind my back.

When it looked like Jacob had Leah under control Edward backed away towards me and kissed my cheek. I was surprised at myself, and by the look on everyones faces so were they. Jacob ran Leah home and we went inside, I immediatley ran up the stairs to Edward's room and shut the door.

**ALICE'S POV**

I was still stunned and so was everyone else. Edward and I decided to try and calm Bella alittle.

"Jasper why don't you come too? I can see that it will help" I asked. He nodded once and came with Edward and I upstairs to his room.

"Love?"

"Bella?"

"Over here" Bella said walking over to the sofa. She was looking outside. She seemed stressed. Jasper must have felt it because calm flooded the room.

I mouthed 'thank you' to him and he gave me a wink

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked

"Yeah I think so" Bella answered putting her hand over her stomach where she was scratched by Leah." Theres no mark but it hurts alittle"

"I'll ask Carlisle to check that out for you"Edward said"Bella I have to say that I am proud of you"

"I didn't know you had it in you" Jasper said

"Thanks" Bella said, not in the mood to make full conversation. Suddenly I got a glimpse of something but i coudn't _see_ what it was.

"Someones not deciding again" I told them" We need to talk to the others stat." and with that we all ran downstairs.

"I can't see" I said.

"What?" Rosalie said confused.

" I can't SEE. Someone is messing with my visions again, not deciding"

"again?, wow" Emmett asked surprised

"This could mean something bad" Carlisle pointed out

" I think its the volturi" Esme said

"Esmes right, the volturi have probably been keeping up with the situation" Jasper added

"But how would they know it had anything to do with us?" Bella asked. throwing a quick glance at Renesmee in Rosalie's arms. Through this whole conversation I was eyeing something shiny. I walked over to the back door, I could feel the eyes pouring into my back. I opened the door and picked up and box that we had accidently skipped over today. I walked over to the others and read the information.

" To Bella from Aro" I read and I handed the box to Bella

**BELLAS POV**

I opened the box and it was a bracelete that said 'volturi' on it in small gold letters. There was a note. I read it aloud

**"Dear Bella, **

**I hope you enjoy this gift, I was just thinking about you and your family. Hope to see you soon."**

"When were they here again?" Rosalie asked**. **Emmett immediatley went out the back door and searched around the area. When he came back he said he smelled Jane, and she was here this morning.

"Jane" Edward growled


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY

This story is just kind of like telling whats going to happen in the near future and plans :)

Heres the story : )

**BELLA'S POV**

"Jane" Edward growled

"Does this mean she heard us?" Esme asked

" its possible, It could be the reason why she left it in the backyard instead of actually giving it to Bella, which I assume Aro intended for her to."Jasper said

" Yeah her scent at first was right by our back door and then it led to the closest tree, i'm pretty sure she heard some of what we were talking about." Emmett explained

"You think she told Aro?" I asked stupidly

" Based on Jane's personality she will, I don't think she'd be back in Volterra yet, but she should be close by now" Edward answered

" Yes but she is not deciding, so I can't see if the Volturi will come or how it will turn out" Alice said

" We should be prepared either way" Rosalie added

" I don't wish to disturb our friends who helped us out." Esme said shyly

" I guess we will stand alone this time" Carlisle said, anything to make Esme feel better

"But we don't KNOW if they are even coming!" I pointed out, desperate for some assurence

" C'mon Bella you know they will come" Emmett said

" The Volturi wouldn't mourn if they killed the Cullen family" Edward growled. I could see that they were right

"I don't think there is a way to avoid a fight this time"Jasper stated

" So what do we do?" Esme asked

"WE will fight back"  
><strong>JACOBS POV<strong>

"Leah why the HELL would you do that?" I asked. We were on our way to Charlie's in my car, since my dad was already there. We had stopped at both of our houses to get some new clothes.

" I just told Renesmee what was on my mind" She shrugged " I have to admit I was shocked when that leech attacked me, but she was no match for me. I mean hey, her little daughter was practicing her leech ways I don't know why she would be mad"

"Don't call Nessie or Bella a leech, bcause thats the last thing they are. Yeah I understand I used to call the Cullens that too but we learned to mostly get along. Plus you KNOW how I feel about Renesmee." I told her.

"You know its kind of your fault?" Leah accused

"How the hell is it my fault!"I asked annoyed

" If YOU would have kept Renesmee and not given her to me like the bloodsuckers intended then this wouldn't have happened" Leah explained. I hated her ways

"I had to see what Sam wanted Leah I had no other choice." I said as we pulled into Charlie's front yard, Sue's car was there.

" Ok but if you had taken care of your _other_ responsibilities, as in watching Renesmee first then this wouldn't have happened, I mean you could have had Billy,Sue,or even seth watch her or better yet take her with them." Leah said getting out of the car

"whatever Leah" I said as we walked inside the house. Charlie,sue, and Seth were eating, my dad ate earlier. Me and Leah grabbed a plate and chowed down. If I ever thought we built a friendship I was starting to rethink it.

A few minutes later Bella walked in, they offered her a plate but of course she said she'd already eaten and she went in the living room with my dad.

After we were all done me, Seth and Leah went into the living room too, things were alittle tense between Bella and Leah.

Everyone had a little grin on their face except Bella and Leah. Leah growled and groaned when she what was up.

"What?" Bella asked

" You haven't noticed yet Bella?" Billy laughed " If anything I thought you'd be the first to see it. Charlie and Sue are in love."

" WHY ME!" Leah groaned. Bella just ignored her and looked shocked.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was really surprised to hear this news. It made me more stressed in a way. Not that I wasn't happy for my father but it just gave me more to think about and I really didn't need that right now.

" I'll have to see you guys later" I said as I got up and walked out the door at human speed and headed home. As soon as I entered the house I was greeted by Emmett.

"Hey little sis." He grinned" We're about to go to the clearing to practice our ninja moves" he laughed. He always was the one who lightened the mood.

"Okay" I said giving off a fake smile. and we ran to the clearing. On the way there Edward popped me on his back like in my human days and I cracked a smile. Esme saw and smiled too. Rosalie was running with Renesmee

Once we got there, Edward took me off his back and held my face in his hands and he kissed me.

"Whats wrong love?" Edward asked after our kiss.

"Nothing" I lied

" Your lying,your still a bad liar. Plus I have had tons of practice reading your face." Edward stated, he had me there. Since he couldn't and still can't read my thoughts he really did have alot of practice. He knew me too well

"Ok well, its Leah, the volturi, and a I found out today that Charlie and Sue have a thing for each other." I sighed

" Don't worry about Leah love, she got what she deserved, as for the Volturi I'll never let them touch you. For the last one I'm not sure what could be wrong with that, is it the fact that Leah could become your sister?"

"But I'm not worried about me I'm worried about what will happen to Renesmee and everyone else because of what Leah did. Yes I guess that is the problem, having Leah clearwater as a sister. Seth is awesome so I would be glad to have him. But we are here to practice so we can talk more later" I said and started off towards the others

Edward looked like he had more to say but he didn't and just went along with me.

Jasper was teaching us again, and first up was Alice. He threw a hit but she dodged it and appeared behind him. He turned around and tried again but she dodged that one too. She appeared behind him again and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and she wasn' t there. She was behind him again and when he turned around this time she kissed his lips and they had their moment.

"Bella" Jasper called eyeing me. " I'm interested in seeing how you will do" He smiled and motioned for me to come on the field. I looked at Edward right bfore I started walking on the field and he gave me an encouraging smile.

Jasper slipped into a crouch and growled at me, I just stood there not knowing what to do. Then he started running towards me and I ran away, he was chasing me. When he grabbed the back of my shirt I bent over so he flew over my head, and I jumped over his body.

When jasper got up he looked at me amused and started walking back to the others and I followed.

"Sorry Jasper" I told him. I heard Emmett laugh

"Shut up Emmett" I murmured, I knew he could hear me

" Its fine Bella it seems we will need to practice more" Jasper said. and We did and I got better. Don't get me wrong I got thrown across the field into a few trees that I ended up knocking over. Edward kept flinching like he wanted to come on the field.

This time when Jasper ran at me I flip kicked him in the stomach and he flipped too but he landed on his feet. He came at me again but this time by jumping. I of course fliped kicked him again in his stomach and he landed behind me on his back as I landed in a crouch. I wish I knew this when I was fighting Leah. It seems the only thing I knew were flips..

"Bad ass" Emmett commented grinning widely with his dimples showing. Everyone just started clapping and smilling, including Jasper who just got up and dusted some dirt off of his shirt.

If I could blush I would have as I walked back to Edward's side. Jasper did everyone, Esme was still hard to watch. Renesmee wanted a go, it was very cute but of course we didn't let her. We were about to head home when Alice wouldn't move.

Everyone was hovering over her and asking what was wrong

" Alice tell us" Jasper begged

" The Volturi. They'll be here in three days" Alice announced

##################################################################################

Authors note: Ok so I know I don't usually do these but I just wanted to say that I got these moves from eclipse but changed them up alittle :3 Haha I bet you thinkn this is some kind of vampir martial arts


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish , but I don't own Twilight and these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sorry if this chapter is alittle boring, I'm just trying to show you how things will lead up. But yeah I have alot of free time on my hands right now so I might upload a few more chapters this week. But from the looks of it, this story is almost over. Not very long yeah i know. Unless you have any ideas? Tell me in reviews!**

**Story time**

**BELLA'S POV**

So Alice says the Volturi will be here in three days so we have practicing more than ever.

" Ok love shield Alice" Edward told me, and I did

" Anything?" Alice asked

"Nope" Edward said through a smile.

I basically mastered my shield but it didn't hurt to practice. We practiced our fighting skills probably more than necessary, but we ARE fighting the Volturi so we needed all the practice we could get.

I decided to call Jacob , there were things I needed to talk to him about. When he said I could come over I took my Ferrari and drove at a very fast speed to La Push. I hope Leah wasn't there this time. I was worried to death after being scratched but Edward had gotten Carlisle to check it out for me and everything was fine.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I was expecting Billy to answer as usual, but this time it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey jake, is Billy here?"

"No he went fishing with Charlie"

"Okay, can we sit?

"Sure" and he lead the way to the small living room and we sat together on the sofa.

"Okay Jacob remeber when all those vampires were at my house?"

"Yes?" He sounded confused

" Do you remeber why?"

"Those Italian freaks right?"

"Yes" I hesitated" They're coming back,in three days" Almost two now

"What! why?"Jacob had put his hands on either side of my shoulder.

" Renesmee hunted ALOT of humans and it got tons of attention, on the news and newspapers. The bodies laying around everywhere , basically a killing spree. We think Jane over heard me telling you what happened and told Aro. Now they are taking action"

" They're after RENESMEE?" Jacob started shaking, and since he put his hands on my shoulders I was shaking too.

"Jacob please calm down" I had to admit I was alittle afraid

" HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THEY WANT NESSIE!" He stood over me now with his hands pressing down harder on my shoulders and he glared down at me.

" Jacob I will find a way to keep Renesmee safe, I mean of course she can't just not show up in the clearing, then they'll go looking. It will be an ugly fight, but worth it, anything for my little nudger"

"YOUR GOING TO FIGHT BELLA? NO NO WAY YOUR NOT DOING THAT" I didn't think it was possible but his shaking got worse

" Well I'll probably just shield my family" I was trying to calm him, it worked because his shaking stopped " But my point for coming here was mostly just to warn you and advise you guys to stay away from the clearing a while."

" Okay" He just sighed

" I'll see you around Jake" I got up and went home, I could hardly tell him that if anyone wasn't going to survive, it would have been me. I walked in to hear Edward playing my lullaby. When he was done he came over and kissed me. But it was that frightening kiss, the same one when he left me to hunt James, and when he left me period. I was more scared than ever now.

I felt a wave of calm fill not just me but the whole room.I'm guessing everyone is a little frightened. When Edward pulled away he still had a stressed look on his face. We just stood and stared into each other's eyes all night since neither of us had to blink or sleep.

Renesmee was in Alice's arms while she and the others were discussing strategy. I wonder why they didn't call us over into the conversation? I'm guessing they didn't want to bother us.

As the sun came out I gave him a small smile and looked away, there was only two days left now. Jasper noticed and came towards us.

" I think its time to get our strategy together"

We sat with our own mates on the sofas. Renesmee fell asleep in Alice's arms since we forgot to go to our cottage.

"We should decide who our key targets are" Emmett said

" I want Demetri" Edward growled

Emmett smirked and fist pounded Edward

" I'll settle for Caius" Carlisle said, he didn't like this

" I want Jane" I said shyly

Everyone smiled at me

" HELL YEAH!" Emmett said and gave me a high five

" I'll join Bella" Alice said, she winked at me

" I'll remember to shield you guys too" I said

" I don't want you to try to fight AND shield us Bella" Esme said

" It'd be better if you just shielded Bella, I'll help Alice with Jane" Rosalie said.I had a feeling she just didn't want to loose her sight by Alec or feel pain from Jane.

"Okay" I said dissapointed, I WANTED to fight. Jasper felt it and smiled

" I'll take Marcus" Jasper said

" If we really have to fight then i'll take on Alec" Esme said

" But what about Aro, Marcus and Felix?" I asked hopefully they'll need me

"Jane and Alec have little or no fighting skills, they just depend on their powers to help them out, I'm sure Alice can handle Jane on her own. Even Aro, he doesn't fight at all so I wouldn't worry about him"

"Fine" Rosalie growled" Me and Emmett will take on Felix"

Emmett shrugged

"We're still alittle out numbered" Alice said

"Alice can you see how this will end?" I asked desperately

" Well I can see then approaching us but then the vision just cuts off" Alice looked worried

We all were, even Emmett who makes the best of the situation.

We practiced and practiced all night. I was really getting better but when sun rise came there was only one day left.

And if Rosalie thought I wasn't going to help them fight then she was dead wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS OWNER STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Shout out to FIVESTARREADER, she is really a great person you should go check out her story its better than this one :)**

**Don't wig out, I'm sure the next chapter will be far more entertaining than this one. and pay attention to Leah's friend. SHES VERY IMPORTANT TO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

**Story Time**

**Bella's POV**

With one day left We went hunting and I mean we hunted ALOT. Alice looked like she was thinking about something the whole time. I was going to ask her when it was more private. After Renesmee finished showing us the size of her pray, giving us all a good laugh, we headed home. Once we were inside Alice caught up with me.

" Ok Bella we need to remind the wolves to stay away from the clearing tomorrow"

"I doubt they'll forget Alice."

"This is a serious situation Bella, I've become close to them, plus I can't see whats going to happen tomorrow. I know that if anything happened to Jacob you'd be upset."

" Okay Alice " I sighed. Of course she was right, she was always right.

Alice dragged me to the garage and into her porshe. I could see the others staring at us as we drove away, Nessie in Edward's arms.

As we pulled up in front of Jacob's house, Leah and another girl were leaving.

" Leah is Jacob here?" Alice asked walking alittle closer to her but keeping her distance. Leah just glared and looked disgusted but she didn't answer.

"You just missed him, Sam called him in for some kind of wolf meeting" The girl smiled. Alice and I smiled back.

"Hi I'm Nekia" She held out her hand for me.

" Bella" I said slightly smiling and shook her hand. Could this girl possibly be a friend of Leah's shes way too nice

" Hi i'm Alice" They shook hands, of course Alice had a huge smile on her face

" Ok well now that you all know each other my friend Nekia and I will be going now" Leah said pulling Nekia's hand"Alice sighed

" Ok Bella we'll just have to call Jacob later and remind him to stay out of the clearing" I don't know why we couldn't do that in the first place. But knowing Alice it was because she wanted to make sure he got the message loud and clear.

" Oh you mean for that Volturi thing? He knows, I think thats what they are talking about know"Nekia said

" So I guess we're going to go home and prepare for tomorrow Alice?" I asked

" Yes lets go" Alice answered

" Wait can I come with you? I'd like to know more about this since I'll be living in the area" Nekia asked. I looked at Alice

" Sure" Alice seemed not so sure

"I'll catch up with you later Leah" Nekia said as she got in the back seat of the porsche, and we drove home.

The others were surprised to see Nekia but they all got along fine, though Rosalie seemed alittle sour. Nekia went nuts over Renesmee.

" So THIS is the famous Renesmee" Nekia said holding Nessie. The famous Renesmee?

" What?" I asked, I wasn't the only one confused

" Leah has been telling people about what happened" Edward said reading her mind

" Woah, haha did someone tell you?" Nekia asked surprised

" No dear he can read minds" Esme answered amused, Edward just the same.

"Really , or are you joking" She asked, she was so surprised it was funny

" Yes" Edward laughed

" Wow you guys are amazing" She laughed

"Tell us more about Leah" Rosalie insisted, but it sounded more like a threat

"Oh well yeah Leah said she told Renesmee that you'd be more proud of her if she hunted a human like a vampire should or something like that" A frown came upon Nekia's face as she said this.

" I didn't like it, Renesmee's just a child, and now she has to face this for something that wasn't exactly her fault." Nekia said snuggling Nessie

We all nodded in agreement, when our doorbell rang.

" Leah" Edward growled, while Carlisle opened the door

" I came for my friend" Leah said nodding towards Nekia" I have to take you home"

" Oh I'll see you guys later then" Nekia said walking out with leah.

_Hopefully_ I thought

"Leah was wondering how Nekia could just hop in a car with 'blood suckers' and be ok with it" Edward chuckled. The sound relaxed me and I joined in and so did everyone else.

" You know what time it is" Rosalie said as she walked out the front door with Emmett. It was time to go to the clearing and wait for the Volturi to come in the morning. We all followed behind Emmett and Rosalie until we got there. Renesmee kissed my cheek as she was on my back

" I love you mommy, and i'm sorry I made this happen" Renesmee said, she looked like she wanted to cry

" I love you too Nessie, and its not your fault, You'll be ok" I answered. Her being ok was all I could promise, because I would make SURE she would survive

We were talking all night stating our strategy until morning came. We stood in a straight line and stared as our match approached

##############################################################################

author's note: Ok so I know this was boring and short but I just needed to get to the point where the Volturi come. and its short because I'd rather use a new chapter for when things start happening :)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH BUT I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Hi :)**

**Story time**

**#####################################################################**

**BELLA'S POV**

We were standing in a straight line Carlisle on the end, then Esme, Edward, me with Renesmee on my back, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and then Rose. We were all wary as the Volturi approached us. They made their way slowly but surely, obviously cautious because of what happened last time,They had even more witnesses than before. Well that wasn't nescessary, there were no witnesses or wolves just us, The out numbered Cullens.

"Aro thinks we have something up our sleeve" Edward murmered so only we could hear

"I can see why, he was scared of my little sister here" Emmett laughed quietly, reaching behind Alice and Jasper to ruffle my hair

" Mostly the wolves" I said shyly, if I could blush I would have and it would have made Emmett laugh harder.

As the Volturi came to a complete stop Aro stepped forward and looked at my wrist,he suddenly broke into a smile.

" I'm glad you liked my gift" Aro said tapping his wrist

" Oh yeah thanks" I said fake smiling a little

" I see our agreement back fired correct?" Caius said stepping up beside Aro

It was obvious he was talking about letting Renesmee, Edward and I live, because Alice had found proof that she would grow and cause no harm.

" Its not her fault" Rosalie growled. The Volturi guards and witnesses growled in response.

I growled back, Edward squeezed my hand and Alice put her hand on my back for caution. Aro quieted his guard as he suddenly looked at me and lit up. The cullens came alittle closer to me.

" Bella, meet my new friend Sarah" Aro said. A girl about my height stepped from the guard, she had long straight red hair that matched her eyes, it stopped at her waist. She was beautiful.

"You should get to know each other" Aro rejoiced. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked towards me.

"Sarah, but you already knew that" Sarah said holding out her hand.

" Bella" I said shaking her hand. When I did, it felt like an electric shock jolted through me. Sarah winked at Edward.

"GAH!" I yelled. Edward immediately grabbed me and Nessie away. Alice and everyone else gowled. The gaurd started moving towards us but Aro held out a hand for them to stop, and he started walking back with Sarah. I felt funny.

" Enough Aro" Carlisle said sternly

" I'm sorry friends Carlisle and Bella" Aro said. Sarah just looked smug. Aro sighed

"Well we can't ignore the situation"Aro said

" Hes planning something but hes not deciding to do it" Alice whispered to us

"You said Renesmee wouldn't be a problem and that was not the case, and sadly you know the consequences. Edward would you consider joining us?" Aro asked before glancing at Alice and I. Chelsea came from the guards

"No" Edward said, he was stiff. As soon as I saw Chelsea I attempted to shield everyone, but I couldn't feel my shield. I started to panick, why couldn't I shield others besides my self?

I suddenly saw chelsea stare at Edward.

" Actually I would love to join you" Edward said walking towards the gaurd. Damn that Chelsea! she was using her could break your relashionship, or make it. For the Volturi she makes the people the Volturi want, want to join the Volturi. They'd do or be anything to be apart of it. Sarah came up and put her arm around Edward. Its obvious she likes him and wants to anger me. I saw a flash of something, appear on Edward's face, discomfort? Well whatever it was he hid it well.

"My shield isn't working!" I said ergently, but only they could hear me

"What?" Rosalie whispered back angry, Alice look horrified, Carlisle look stressed, Esme and Nessie were whimpering,Emmett looked ready to do some damage, and Jasper seemed like he was trying to control the outraging emotions. I Grabbed Renesmee off of my back and held her in my arms. She was crying so hard

" Shh shh shh, don't cry Nessie. We will get him back don't worry" I said as I kissed her forehead

"O-o-kay" Renesmee said through her tears

"I promise" I said and She kissed my cheek. Alice was aware of our conversation and forced a smile, you know things were bad when Alice has to force a smile.

" Bella, I forgot to tell you, Sarah has a special ability. She TAKES powers, she can't use them though. Caius said"You should have never used it against us Bella. Maybe Edward can teach you your lesson. Edward attack Bella!" Caius smiled and pointed directly at me.

Edward looked and started to stalk forward. I handed Renesmee to a nervous Carlisle. I looked at the others and they look TREMENDOUSLY NERVOUS, they seemed like they didn't know what to do, they wouldn't want to hurt Edward but they wouldn't want me harmed either.

Edward got closer and a evil smile spread across his face

" STOP STOP, NO!" I yelled, I was actually terrified of Edward right now. He just kept coming. It was time to run

" NO EDWARD DON'T!" I yelled while running into the woods, He was running after me.

#######################################################################

Author's note: So I guess this is a cruel place to leave off? Well the next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow, since I have alot of free time.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Ok so I felt like I had to quickly write the next chapter since so many of you were messaging me about Chelsea's power yes ik about the bonding thing :)

##################################################################################

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't believe I was running from _Edward_ my own husband. I suddenly felt arms around me and it was Edward

" Isabella Marie Cullen" Edward said, I was confused

" Do you honestly believe I would ever hurt you?" Edward asked

"Wait huh?, I thought you were under Chelsea's power?" I didn't understand

" Bella, our bond is way too strong to break, It'll never happen. Didn't you notice our family didn't do anything to help you? Thats because you were never in any real danger, just an act on our part" Edward explained. Boy did I feel stupid screaming and running away from Edward. He raised his eyebrows waiting for me to speak, I just sighed.

" I am under the impression you still wanted to fight?" Edward asked, a smile tugging around his mouth. I just nodded

" Your speechless I see" Edward laughed quietly" Well stay back here so I can pretend I...Killed you" He flinched" and when the fight actually starts you can be a surprise on our side"Edward started a small fire.

" Thats to make it seem more real" Edward frowned" Be careful with this here, and join us shortly" He kissed my forehead and went back into the clearing"

**ALICE'S POV**

I felt bad for not letting Bella in on the secret. But if she knew it would have never worked out. She is still a horrible actress. I got a vision

_" Chelsea, when Edward gets back you can stop using your ability on him, because if Bella is dead then he will want to be too, and he would settle for us"_

_" Or we could just kill him" Caius said_

Thats what Aro is about to say to Caius. When Edward appeared I told him about it in my thoughts he looked up at the sky and then he pretended to look at the ground. Thats our personal signal for" got it" a few minutes later Aro said what was in my vision and Chelsea stopped 'using' her ability. If only she knew it didn't work.

" Edward, i'm afraid you killed Bella"Aro announced

"What?" He looked at me and I nodded. He got down on his knees and put his hands over his face. I had another vision

_" Aro this is the perfect time to fight, one of their toughtest fighers is down" Caius said_

_" I agree friend" Aro said_

I'm guessing Edward heard it from my thoughts because I heard a small growl.

" Would you like to come with us Edward" Aro asked. Edward didn't respond, but he did do something. Edward got up and knocked a tree over with his fist,and went over and put his head on Esme's shoulder. Thats when I saw Caius whispering to Aro, I knew it was time.

"The laws have been broken my friends" Aro said" That means you must be punished, I hate to do this"The whole gaurd slipped into a crouch. Edward just went to sit by a bolder with his face in his knees.

"Att-" Aro started to say but was inturrupted by a ruffling in the trees

The Leah wolf showed up even her wolf face looked angry, Beside her was her friend Nekia. Nekia was holding a lighter and a pack of matches really close to her side. I held in a giggle.

"Don't think one wolf and a _human_ will stop us, You will just get part of the damage."

"I'm sorry Leah" Nekia said." It wasn't Renesmee's fault, Leah told her to hunt humans so that her mother would love her more,But Bella loves Renesmee alot already. Renesmee would never do it just to have human blood, she still is a child and she was influenced by Leah"Nekia said gesturing towards Leah

Everyone was alittle surprised, Leah looked alittle mad but yet she looked upset

" The rule was still broken, I'm sorry" Aro said, not sounding sorry at all

And thats when the fight started. Esme went after Alec, Carlisle went after Caius, jasper went after Marcus,Rosalie hid Renesmee well behind a bush then she and Emmett went after Felix,Leah and Nekia went after the witnesses and I went after Jane.

I kicked and punched Jane in the face. She growled and looked me in the eyes. Suddenly a wave of pain was thrashing through me, I couldn't scream though, it would distract Jasper

Next thing you know a large pack of wolves came running into the clearing, Right behind them were the Denali's and with them was Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alice needs help!" shouted Tanya and she ran to Jane . Jane looked up and Alice grabbed her leg while Tanya grabbed her arm, they were going to pull them off.

Kate went to help Esme, who was blinded by Alec. Kate snuck up behind him and put her arm around his neck,was she trying to take his head off?

Carmen went to help Kate since Esme's senses were cut off. Jasper was doing great actually, Marcus- even during a fight- still managed to look bored. But he didn't stand a chance against Jasper. Same for Rosalie and Emmett, Felix was practically torn apart. I saw Jacob, he was gaurding Renesmee.

Eleazar went to give Carlisle a hand even though he looked fine to me. Then I saw Edward going against Demetri, he had met his match and I was going to help. I quickly ran over and kicked demetri-lets call him 'dum dum'- against a bolder and it cracked. Edward smiled at me and grabbed Dum Dum. He put his arm around his neck struggling to keep him there and motioned for me to break his arms off, and thats exactly what I did. Dum Dum let out a horrifying scream, and some other guards did too. Shortly after Edward broke his head off.

"NEKIA!" I yelled, she was burning Felix with Rosalie and Emmett. I motioned for her to come over here and when she did I told her to burn Demetri.I watched Dum Dum burn with satifaction, he wouldn't be tracking anybody anymore. I looked around everyone was doing fine, the wolves were attacking anybody who wasn't any allie. I smiled at Jane who didn't have any arms, and she screamed.I looked and saw Kate yelling at Alec to give Esme her senses back and he did. Thats when I noticed Sarah trying to escape, I quickly ran after her, grabbed her arm and threw her in the middle of the clearing.

Sarah got up and kicked me in my stomach, the same spot where I was scratched by Leah. I was in a terrible amount of pain. She then put her arm around MY neck and was trying to break off my head. I saw Leah run behind me and then Sarah screamed. I was no longer under her grip and I turned around to see her Neck between Leah's teeth. Leah let go and backed away looking at me. I mouthed thank you to her and she went back to her own fighting. I put hand around Sarah's neck and pushed her to the ground, I then broke off her arms.

" Your going to die, but you already knew that" I told her smiling, and then winking. Nekia was in the right place at the right time and threw me the matches and the lighter, I set Sarah on fire. I got the same feeling as before, but it was good this time because I was getting my shield back

"PLEASE STOP" Aro yelled, he was hiding this whole time. Everyone froze

" we will not bother anyone anymore, but please stop friends." Aro pleaded. Friends?

" We are not your friends Aro" Esme said

"Go in peace" Carlisle said. Jane,Alec,Markus, and Caius,were not yet burned

Aro nodded and gestured his witnesses to pick up the, jane, Alec, Markus, and Caius pieces, I assumed he was going to put them back together. They then left, to return to Volterra.

We cleaned up the ashes and any other messes and evidence made during the fight, then we headed home, the wolves did too but Jacob gave us Renesmee and was coming over when he put on some clothes, and the Denali's came with us. When we entered the house Emmett was the first to speak.

" WOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled with his hands in the air. We all laughed and started clapping, it was a great win. Everyone was celebrating when I noticed I still had on that Volturi bracelet. I took it off and crushed it between my hands and threw it away.

One hour had passed and we were still celebrating, beating the volturi IS something to celebrate. The doorbell rang and I smelled wolf, I assumed it was jacob. Edward got the door and surprise! it was not only Jacob but, Leah, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Seth and RENEE.

My mother was shocked to see the new me but she took it all in. She said Phil stayed home, he had another baseball accident.

" We came by here earlier Bells, but no one was home, and then we went to Billy's and he said you'd be out until later tonight. Your mother was dying to see you!" Charlie said joining us, Billy was with Jacob and Leah was just off in a corner starring at me.

" Yeah we had some things to take care of" I said. Sue came walking over

" We have some big news Bella" Sue said standing next to Charlie

"We're getting married Bells" Charlie announced nervously

" Wow thats great!" I said

"HECK YEAH IT IS" Seth came and gave me a big hug and I laughed

"Bella?"

I looked along with everyone else to see it was Leah, I walked over

"Bella, I'm sorry I'm the cause of all of this. I hope you can see where I'm coming from with all of this, and how I could hate you. But it seems we will be sisters soon so I ...guess its time to put all of this behind us." Leah said

" wow Leah, yes I understand and I accept"

Nekia came walking in the front door we left open, she closed it behind her.

Leah held her arms out akwardly and I understood and gave her a quick hug.

" You still reek though" Leah said wrinkling her nose

" Back at you" I said doing the same thing. We both laughed

I walked over to where Edward and Renesmee were.

"momma!" Renesmee said happily.

"Hey nessie" I said kissing her forehead.

"You did amazing Bella, I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, you were great too, but you always are" I laughed and we shared a kiss.

"Oh hey! why didn't you guys let me in on the Chelsea "plan" thing." I asked

" Bella your still a bad actress, it would never had worked out if you knew" Alice giggled and Rosalie smiled.

" So what was the point of it?" I asked

" Demetri is a very good fighter Bella, Edward would have won anyways but to give him a better chance we had to make him look weak to catch him off guard. Alice comes in handy." Jasper said smiling down at her. They kissed

" And Aro didn't go after me this time because he knew it would NEVER happen."Alice said. I smiled

I gave Jacob a high five and a hug and talked with the Denali's.

"EVERYONE COME PUT YOUR HAND IN!" Emmett boomed. We all came and formed a circle with our hands in the middle

"Cullen on 3. 1..2..3!" Emmett said

"CULLEN!" We all yelled and threw our hands in the air.

" Forever?" I asked

" Forever" They agreed

##################################################################################

**Authors note: I guess this is the last chapter guys! WOOO HOO. Thank you to the ones who stayed with me during the story**

**special thanks to**

**FiveStarReader**

**Nannah Andrade**

**EvilChick2010**

**TheRoseOfTheSouth**

**SonOfHell666**

**Thank you!**


	11. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight! ok?

So since today is Edward Cullen's birthday ( I LOVE him) I decided to write a short epilogue :)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD! and yes he is turning 110 today, 2011 minus 1901 equals 110 :)

Epilogue time :)

**BELLA'S POV**

It is June 20th, and its my husband Edward's 110th birthday! The Cullens and I are throwing a surprise party for him. Considering how much I hate parties, I feel sorry for him, but he made me go to that over done party Alice threw me on my 18th birthday, so he could handle it. We had to get Edward out of the house so we could get things done, so of course Alice being herself asked Edward to go look around for a pair of 'Westly wave Shoes' that actually don't exist.

Edward wouldn't know that though, because we decided not to think about it while he was around, and I kept my shield around them just in case.

" We have to get presents!" Alice squeaked " Well except for Bella because all he will want to do is be with her" Alice said smiling at me. She knew what she was doing...

"Alice" I groaned, I was embarrassed. I still needed to get him something. Alice laughed

" Me too!" Renesmee said eagerly

" Of course Renesmee" Esme said warmly as she smiled. Renesmee was-of course- in Rosalie's arms.

We all went shopping and bought all the supplies, my number one priority was a camera and film. When we got back we all stood around the living room.

" Um, could you guys hand this camera around and take pictures?" I asked after I put the film in.

"Okay, toss it" Emmett was smiling really big. I tossed him the camra and he immediately took a picture of Rose.

" Emmett DELETE it and take one when i'm ready" Rosalie growled.

"Okay ,Damn Rosalie" Emmett murmured

"Emmett" Esme said sternly. We started this thing where you don't cuss with Renesmee in the room.

" Oh yeah, sorry mom, and Nessie" Emmett flashed a grin" Ready Rose?". Rosalie smiled-only a little- and Emmett snapped the picture.

" Do you think we got enough stuff" Alice asked worried. I made a face, Carlisle noticed and smiled.

" Yes Alice I'm quite sure we have enough" Carlisle chuckled,along with Jasper. Suddenly I heard Emmett laughing and he handed the camera to Esme

" What?" Renesmee laughed. Everyone else seemed to be wondering the same thing, Emmett just shook his head.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme's shoulder and Esme's hand around his waist and she snapped the picture.

" Take one of Jasper and I" Alice said. She kissed Jasper's cheek and Esme took the picture. Alice held out her hands and Esme tossed her the camra.

" Say cheese Bella" Alice said. Oh my goodness

" Alice PLEASE no" I begged

" Fine we'll take one together then" Alice said putting her arm around my shoulder and smiling widely.

" Smile Bella" Jasper teased. I gave him a face and he chuckled. I did my best smile and Alice took the picture. Then she took one of Renesmee who gave her the most dazzling smile.

" Alice can I see that camera for a second?" Emmett asked. Alice threw it to him and he took it upstairs to Carlisle's office where the printer was. I heard it go off, I assumed he was printing that picture of Rosalie, that was sweet.

After a while everyone got started on their presents. Alice and Rosalie had little head shots of everyone in the house, Emmett and Jasper had to step out to handle their present,hmm. Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee and I decided to do our present togther, and thats when the pictures were needed.

Once we were done we wrapped our gifts, and we started decorating the cottage, we didn't do much, we just put a banner above the hallway that said' Happy Birthday Edward!' and they made it in blue since that was his favorite color on me. I was embarrassed again. Alice put the gifts all on one end table and I decided to play the CD he got me for my birthday.

"Ok everyone you need to dress up!" Alice announced. We all groaned." Yes and wear an outfit you HAVEN'T worn before!" She continued, she was glaring at me

" Yes Alice?" I asked

" You know what Bella." Alice responded. and I did, she knew if she had a problem with anyone here dressing up in the first place it would be me." I bought you TONS of new clothes and you better wear one of the dresses tonight!" Alice said. she put her fingers on her temples.

" Ugh I can't see what your going to wear because your friend Jacob will be here, and I can't see past Nessie." Alice groaned

In that case I would be wearing my old birthday dress Alice had gotten me. Atleast it was something she had gotten me. We all looked to see Alice calling Jasper.

"Jasper, you and Emmett have to dress up tonight ok?" Alice said through the phone. Jasper said ok and she hung up, she dialed a new number. They picked up after the first ring

"Alice?" It was Edward

" Edward we are having our own little prom tonight so dress nice. ok? It will be in the cottage, see you when your done getting my shoes"

"Ok Alice, and I can't fin-" Alice hung up before he could finish so she wouldn't have to explain just yet.

Everyone except for Renesmee and I left the cottage to get dressed, Renesmee and I had our clothes here. I put Renesmee in a frilly white dress given to her by Alice.

" Sorry Nessie" I laughed. she just smiled. after a few minutes there was a knock on the cottage door. I opened it and it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" I asked surprised

" JACOB!" Renesmee said as sh reached for him. I handed her over

"I'm here for Edward's party" Jacob said gesturing over his black pants, white shirt and black tie as if it should be obvious.

" Right" I said.

" I didn't really know what to get him." Jacob said as the others- except Jasper and Emmett-came rushing in.

" Edward's here!" Alice yelped

" Its ok Jacob" I said turning on the radio with my CD in it, it was playing my lullaby.

"TAKE YOUR PLACES!" Alice said. Then she saw me and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later Edward walked in.

" SURPRISE!" we all yelled. Edward really did look surprised, and then he broke out into a smile

"Unbelieveable" Edward said as he took in the banner and walked over to me

" Alice" we said together. Alice smiled hugely

"OPEN MINE AND ROSALIE'S PRESENT FIRST!" Alice said shoving him the gift

" Alice there is no shoes called 'Westly Wave '" Edward said pulling back the wrapping paper

" I know, we just needed you out of the house" Alice smirked. Edward opened the gift and smiled

"Wow" He breathed. Rosalie smiled too

" Its a ring with all of our faces in it" Alice said proudly.

" Thank you Alice, Rosalie." Edward said

" Here is Bella's,Renesmee's,Carlisle's and my present to you" Esme said handing him our gift. He pulled the paper back and watched it.

" Im sure you probably already know what it is but its an electric picture frame, I know you won't need it since we will all see each other everyday but-" I was inturrupted by a kiss from Edward. Since we were infront of other people he pulled away after 5 seconds and kissed Renesmee's forehead- who had come over to me when he was opening our gift"

All of a sudden the cottage door flew open and in came Emmett and Jasper with a huge birthday cake. They ran in and smashed it in Edward's face. We all laughed when Edward threw some at Jacob. It turned into a food fight.

" Oh and Edward one last thing" Emmett said holding in a laugh. He held out a picture to Edward and was booming with laughter. It was a picture of me, it was of the face I made earlier when Alice wasn't sure if we _had enough stuff_. So THATS what he was laughing at and went upstairs to print.

"EMMETT!" I yelled I was embarrassed yet again. I picked a piece of cake off of the ground and threw it and it hit Emmett in the middle of the face. He immediately stopped laughing, but I just started. I laughed so hard and that made everyone else laugh too.

"I'll get you back Bella" Emmett said grinning as he walked over and started talking with Rosalie"

" This is revenge for my 18th birthday you know" I told Edward while everyone else was doing their own thing

" I wasn't happy about making you go before,because of.." Edward flinched, and I understood. "But now I'm glad I made you go, this was a great party Bella, and I love you" Edward said

" I love your more" I challenged

" Not possible" Edward said

Then he kissed me.

##################################################################################

author's note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN!


End file.
